


X-Men 100 Suggested Prompts

by Brianna Aisling (casual_distance)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/Brianna%20Aisling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various 100 word drabbles for the LJ community X-Men 100</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mercy (Logan (Rogue))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** suggested prompt: colored streamers, pop, nausea  
>  **Character(s):** Logan (Rogue)  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Originally Posted:** Jun. 27th, 2005

Logan decides he'll never forgive her as nausea washes over him and the unexpected pop of a balloon bursting makes him wince. Not even her doe eyes will make him forgive her. Not after this hell. Not after hours of clowns and cake and obscenely colored streamers. Not after hours of corralling wild children and getting hit in the kneecaps with piñata sticks and one kid who wouldn't stop crying.

No, Logan will never forgive her, not until she's begged for mercy, and, oh, how he'll make her beg. He'll make her beg, and he'll enjoy every minute of it.


	2. Intensity in Memory (Logan/Rogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** suggested prompt: slammed door, cut crystal, secrets  
>  **Character(s):** Logan/Rogue  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Originally Posted:** Apr. 29th, 2005  
>  **Character Death**

These are the senses of a memory:

> **Sight:** a slammed door (She left before they'd finished fighting. He still wants to apologize.)
> 
> **Sound:** shattering glass (He threw her favorite cut crystal vase after her, relishing the pleasure of breaking something.)
> 
> **Smell:** burning flesh (She took the hit meant for him.)
> 
> **Touch:** cooling skin (He held her while she cried (died) and told him she wished she'd been able to share all her secrets.)
> 
> **Taste:** bile (He gags into the sink after another nightmare, cries when no one comes to dry the sweat from his skin, and fades a little more.)


	3. Distant (Logan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** suggested prompt: bare feet, dripping tap, laughter  
>  **Character(s):** Logan  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Originally Posted:** Oct. 4th, 2004

It felt like a dream where everything was over bright and washed out. Sounds drifted past his hearing, disjointed: a dripping tap, a breeze catching wind chimes and making them sing, the distant sound of people talking. He could hear them coming closer, and part of him desperately wanted them to go away, but another part needed them to find him. Laughter preceded one of them into the house, where it abruptly cut off. As a pair of bare feet rushed into his line of sight, a voice shouting for help sounding panicked and afraid, Logan let himself pass out.


	4. Not Part of the Plan (Rogue, Logan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** suggested prompt: passing car, nausea, surprise  
>  **Character(s):** Rogue, Logan  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Originally Posted:** Oct. 4th, 2004

Rogue sat hunched down in the seat of the car, swallowing occasionally against nausea. Logan's cigar made her light-headed and dizzy. It didn't help her stomach, and she slid further down, trying and failing to watch a passing car go by. She closed her eyes tightly and swallowed convulsively again. Logan sped up and turned a corner sharply, trying to keep up with the man they were tailing. Rogue moaned and swallowed again. He turned another corner and let out a string of curses in surprise when Rogue threw up.

He pulled over and sighed. "So much for the mission."


	5. Memory (Rogue (Logan))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** suggested prompt: marbles, rain, drapery  
>  **Character(s)** : Rogue (Logan)  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Originally Posted:** Oct. 4th, 2004

_Rain pounded heavily on the living room window. Marie sat hidden behind the right side drapery, watching the patterns the raindrops traced down the glass change. Her marbles lay scattered across the floor, forgotten. Her mother was in the kitchen cooking. The smell of roast beef, mashed potatoes, and gravy filled the air. Marie pressed her forehead against the window..._

...Logan's hand was warm against her back. He was silent for a while, waiting, but when she didn't turn to face him, he asked softly, "Somethin' wrong, darlin?"

"No." Rogue turned from the window and smiled at him. "Just thinking."


	6. Final (Bobby, Rogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** suggested prompt: picture frame, slamming door, a postcard  
>  **Character(s):** Bobby, Rogue  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Originally Posted:** Sep. 6th, 2004

It was a small thing, one as simple as a postcard, but the fight that came after was anything but small and simple. Bobby resented her feelings even though they were only familial.

In the end, it was Rogue who left, the sound of a slamming door the final word on their relationship.

\- - -

The next day, Bobby found a picture frame propped against his door. He recognized it as the one that held Rogue's favorite picture: one from the celebration of their six month anniversary. He picked it up to see himself smiling happily and standing beside a ragged tear.


	7. Tomorrow (Logan, Rogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** suggested prompt: dust, teaspoon, a single glove  
>  **Character(s):** Logan, Rogue  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Originally Posted:** Sep. 6th, 2004

"Time passes too quickly," Rogue said, measuring out a teaspoon of salt and spilling it into the bowl.

Logan said nothing. He sat at the table behind her, watching her move about the room, sliding a single glove through his fingers. Its pair lay across one of his thighs. Rogue added another powder to the mixture in the bowl and began stirring. A cloud of flour rose into the air and settled across her skin. Logan paused and knew: In the years coming, he would find himself sitting alone here, a layer of dust across everything and grief choking him.


	8. Wishes (Logan (Jean, Rogue))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** suggested prompt: postage stamp, snowflakes, red velvet  
>  **Character(s):** Logan (Jean, Rogue)  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Originally Posted:** Sep. 6th, 2004

Logan knew the day after Christmas he'd be hearing from Jean. It always happened when he sent one of _these_ gifts. He knew they were inappropriate, a little too mature for her, but looking at the red velvet gloves, imagining the contrast of wine colored material against pale skin, he couldn't stop himself.

He didn't think about why (Later, he always did it later, in privacy.), only concerned himself with putting a postage stamp on the package and getting it mailed. Then, he stood and watched the snowflakes fall and wished he would be there when she opened her gift.


	9. Fitting Just Right (Logan/Rogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** suggested prompt: friction, inquisitive, desperation  
>  **Character(s):** Rogue/Logan  
>  **Rating:** R/NC-17  
>  **Originally Posted:** Jul. 1st, 2004

Whatever the fuck she was doing, it was wrong, wrong, wrong. Of course, his body couldn't care less. She was getting the friction just right, causing his eyes to roll back in his head and his hips to buck up against her.

Logan managed to make a noise in the back of his throat, something that sounded like a word beneath the desperation. Rogue cocked her head, an inquisitive look on her face. He clutched at her hips and made the noise again.

She giggled and rolled her hips in that wonderful way once more, pushing Logan over the edge.


	10. Popular Opinion (Rogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** suggested prompt: bare feet, moisten, blink  
>  **Character(s):** Rogue  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Originally Posted:** Jul. 1st, 2004

Rogue used her tongue to moisten the tip of a finger to turn the page of Blink Magazine. Every girl in every picture had indecent amounts of skin bared as they modeled bikinis and little dresses, tank tops and shorts in settings ranging from beaches to forests to bedrooms. And in every picture there was a boy with his hands on that exposed flesh, palms pressed to smooth skin.

Rogue tossed the magazine away, not caring where or how it landed. She closed her eyes and fought bitter tears. It wasn't fair that her bare feet alone could scare people.


	11. Good Men (Logan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** suggested prompt: earth, temptation, sweat  
>  **Character(s):** Logan (Rogue)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Originally Posted:** Jul. 1st, 2004

Logan was a man whose life had been empty of anything good and filled with everything dark. He had traveled the earth looking for something, anything, to drag him from that pit.

Marie told him he was a good man, that only a good man could have survived fifteen years and still kept looking.

But when he looked at Jean and imagined nights ending covered in each others' sweat and lust and then looked at Scott and wanted to kill him for having what he wanted, he wasn't sure.

And Marie told him that even the best men fight temptation.


	12. Changes (Scott/Jean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** suggested prompt: coffee, Eskimo kisses, lavender  
>  **Character(s):** Scott/Jean  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Originally Posted:** Jul. 1st, 2004

The first clue Scott had was when Jean refused her usual morning cup of coffee, drinking a glass of juice instead. When she started throwing up every morning, he started to worry. When Logan started fussing over her, Scott got pissed. He cornered her that night, and she told him, looking terrified while waiting for his reaction.

When Scott jumped off the bed and started making lists that included things like lavender bath soap—"It helps put them to sleep."—and books on bonding—"You're supposed to touch them, give them Eskimo kisses and hugs."—Jean knew it was okay.


	13. Favorite Mission (Logan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** suggested prompt: an enemy, a telephone cord, footprints  
>  **Character(s):** Logan  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Originally Posted:** May 21st, 2004

Logan never had so much fun as he did when he tracked an enemy by instinct alone. All he needed was a solid scent, and he could track a man from the tip of South America to the coldest parts of Canada with ease.

Logan was getting lucky this time. The man'd left footprints outside a hotel. A call to Chuck got Logan a possible name.

Logan caught up to him a few days later, then left a few hours later, the man split wide open, clutching a telephone cord as if to call for help from beyond the grave.


	14. Watching Signs (Ororo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** suggested prompt: prophecy, wind chimes, a paper cut  
>  **Character(s):** Ororo  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Originally Posted:** May 21st, 2004

Ororo remembered thinking Jean's wind chimes were one of the prettiest things she'd heard in a long time when Jean had first hung them up in the observatory.

Jean had told Ororo they reminded her of water.

Later, Ororo thought it had been a sign, something akin to prophecy. She'd been clutching papers covered with various lists, things that needed to be done for the funeral, and the thought had caused her hands to clench, the edges giving her a paper cut.

She had sat and stared at the thin line of blood, wondering if that too was a sign.


	15. White Elephant (Logan, Rogue (Xavier))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** suggested prompt: a gift from an unwanted suitor, mirror image, teacup  
>  **Character(s):** Logan, Rogue (Xavier)  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Originally Posted:** May 21st, 2004

Logan's face twisted in horror at his White Elephant gift. It was a pink teacup and teapot set decorated with dancing bumble bees. Beside him, Rogue burst into laughter.

At the end of the night, Logan was still in possession of it. Rogue dragged him to the kitchen and set about making tea.

"It's not as bad as a gift from an unwanted suitor," she chided, taking off the teapot's lid. She paused and peered inside, freezing. Logan also peered inside, his face the mirror image of her shock.

Inside were two tickets to Tahiti.

In his study, Xavier laughed.


	16. A Sweet Kind of Torture (Logan, Rogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** suggested prompt: sunscreen, a prank, a moving vehicle  
>  **Character(s):** Logan, Rogue  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Originally Posted:** May 21st, 2004

It was either a prank or a dream; Logan couldn't decide which. Rogue could not be sitting next to him, clad in nothing but the barest of bikinis holding a bottle of sunscreen and asking him, pretty please, to put some on her back. Without gloves.

It wasn't a prank, he decided. A prank was pushing him in front of a moving vehicle to see how fast he healed. This was torture. Dream it was then.

With a wicked grin, Logan snatched the sunscreen from Rogue, straddled her hips, and covered her from head to toe, even beneath the bikini.


	17. Distraction (Bobby, Rogue, Logan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** suggested prompt: Kleenex, broken bones, a sly smile  
>  **Character(s):** Bobby, Rogue, Logan  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Originally Posted:** May 21st, 2004

All in all, Bobby considered it a success when he came away from Logan's training session with no broken bones. True, he used a whole box of Kleenex to stop his nosebleed, but really, it was nothing.

When Rogue sauntered up to him, wearing a sly smile, and said she'd keep Logan off his back, he only mustered up a faint gleam of hope; he was resigned to his fate.

He'd forgotten that Rogue attacked things head on, and, in Logan's case, that meant she threw herself at him and latched on with a kiss that could kill a man.


	18. The Definition of Inappropriate (Logan, Jean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** field trips (the best part of school)  
>  **Character(s):** Logan, Jean  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Originally Posted:** May 7th, 2004

"Logan, that's not an appropriate field trip spot."

"Why not? They learned something, didn't they?"

Jean groaned, closing her eyes tightly. "I can't believe you're asking me this. It's a strip club, Logan. It's not age appropriate."

Logan rolled his eyes. "They're boys. They've all got Playboy under their mattresses. They've seen it before."

"If they've seen it before, then they obviously didn't learn anything new by going there."

Logan grinned. "Sure they did. They learned what it feels like—"

"Logan! They're teenage boys. You are their teacher. It's inappropriate. No. More. Strip. Clubs."

"What about after school?"

"NO!"


	19. Betting (Logan, Rogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Murphy's Law  
>  **Character(s):** Logan, Rogue  
>  **Rating:** PG-13 (language)  
>  **Originally Posted:** May 7th, 2004

"Fucking piece of shit! I'm going to take a fucking sledgehammer to you if you don't start to fucking work!"

Three fucks, Logan counted, leaning against the wall outside the garage. Apparently, Rogue was frustrated with the engine she'd sworn up and down she could build from his memories alone.

Sharp sounds of metal hitting something solid echoed in Logan's hearing, followed by a string of indistinct cursing. Logan grinned. He was going to win this bet.

Rogue gave a cry, and then, the sweet sound of a finely tuned engine complimented her voice. Logan's smile disappeared.

He was screwed.


	20. Not a Good Mix (Logan, Scott, a boy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** field trip, Murphy's Law  
>  **Character(s):** Logan, Scott, a boy  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Originally Posted:** May 7th, 2004

It hadn't been very bright of him. He knew that, but he'd die before he'd admit it. So, he stuck with his stance of "I didn't know."

Scott's rolled eyes told Logan that he knew quite well what Logan didn't know, and that among those things was the fact that roller coasters, kids, and as much food as can be swallowed was not a good mix.

Logan glowered at Scott, shoved the still green kid at him, and stormed off to clean up. As he entered the bathroom, Logan was rewarded with the sound of the boy redecorating Scott's shoes.


	21. Dress Up Triptych (Rogue, Kitty)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** suggested prompt: black stilettos, a can of pepsi, a broken nail  
>  **Character(s):** Rogue, Kitty  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **'Verse:** X-Men: Evolution  
>  **Originally Posted:** May 5th, 2004

**Consequences**

Rogue looked like a kid playing dress up. She sat on the steps of the mansion, her usual black boots traded in for black stilettos, but instead of a small, tight, black dress to match, she wore her typical ripped jeans and a shirt with overly large sequins. Her face was brightly colored with makeup. A can of Pepsi sat by her hip, forgotten and warm.

Rogue picked at a broken nail and ignored the kids running in and out of the mansion, giving her curious looks, then whispering to each other. Sometimes, she hated Kitty and her stupid dares.

* * *

**Planning**  
 _a mirror story_

Kitty'd let Rogue off easy considering what Jean had done, but Rogue sat sullenly on the steps, her legs stretched out before her, black stilettos shining. Yes, Kitty had picked the busiest time for Rogue to show off her... attire, but she'd known what she was in for. Kitty was not in the least bit repentant.

Kitty grimaced as Rogue sipped from a can of Pepsi, knowing it was warm and flat. That girl could drink or eat the nastiest shit without flinching. Kitty smiled as Rogue resume her inspection of was probably a broken nail. Next time, Kitty thought.

* * *

**Watch Your Back, Kitty**  
 _an opposite story_

Kitty was headed for some serious injury Rogue decided, crossing her arms over her chest. The black dress was way too short, the neckline was way too low, and Rogue was going to break an ankle on the black stilettos Kitty was forcing her to wear.

Rogue made it to the kitchen, where she got a can of Pepsi and ignored the boys' stares. She also ignored their laughter when she tripped and ended up with a broken nail.

Serious injury was too kind for Kitty. That girl was going to learn what it meant to fear for her life.


	22. Triangle Triptych (Logan/Jean, Scott/Jean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** suggested prompt: king sized bed, dead roses, a puddle  
>  **Character(s):** Scott, Logan, Jean  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Originally Posted:** May 5th, 2004

**Another Mistake**

Dead roses sat on Scott's dresser, shriveled and brown. They'd been there for three months. The room itself had been empty for just as long.

Jean hadn't noticed them when she'd stumbled into the room, her body pressed against a man who was not her husband. Logan had noticed, but their importance had not registered. They'd tumbled onto the king sized bed, removing only what was necessary for him to enter her.

Scott had heard the low growls before he'd entered the room. Later, he stood in the center of the room, alone, a puddle of blood at his feet.

* * *

**Hole**  
 _a mirror story_

Logan could smell dead roses, though no flowers were in his room. He saw flashes of skin and felt a slick heat; they made his body burn, but his muddled mind didn't know why. Or why they made him think he had a hole in his chest.

A king sized bed sat somewhere in his mind. He knew a smell connected it to the skin and wet heat, but the roses were there, hiding it from him.

They didn't separate him from the sight of his own blood forming a puddle by someone's feet.

The hole in chest was back.

* * *

**Pathetic**  
 _an opposite story_

Jean had laughed, long and hard, at the pathetic look on Scott's face, his lower lip protruded in a pout. A bundle of dead roses dangled from his hand, a mishap of a gift.

Still giggling, Jean pushed Scott back, toppling him onto their king sized bed and crawled up his body to straddle his hips. Then, she showed him just how cute she thought he was.

Logan stood outside their door, listening. His hand tightened involuntarily, crushing the glass vase he held, a puddle of water forming at his feet. He left the flowers and then left the mansion.


	23. Fighting Triptych (Logan/Jean, Scott/Jean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** suggested prompt: diamond necklace, fire engine red lipstick, broken window  
>  **Character(s):** Jean, Logan, Scott  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Originally Posted:** May 5th, 2004

**Mistake**

She was sitting on the floor, her legs folded up against her body, arms tucked between her chest and her thighs. Her face was streaked with tears, and her breath fogged before her, the broken window letting in the winter air. Her fire engine red lipstick was smeared across her face. Each gasping breath caused the diamond necklace she wore to sparkle in the light of a lamp, shadeless and on its side.

The room had been destroyed. Shards of mirror and glass littered the floor. The bodies of two men lay sprawled across the mess. Both were almost dead.

* * *

**How Good**   
_a mirror story_

Jean had looked amazing that night, dress hugging her curves, matching her fire engine red lipstick. Scott's anniversary gift, a diamond necklace, glittered in the lights of the hall and helped draw all eyes to her.

Logan had watched her move, hips swaying, a warm smile curling her lips. The ache of his heart and the ache of his groin made him pull her from the room and show her how good he thought she looked.

She didn't stopped him, so Scott did, and the evening ended with the glass of a broken window shining though a river of blood.

* * *

**Gift Giving**   
_an opposite story_

All evening she absently traced Scott's anniversary gift, a diamond necklace. Her lips curled into a warm smile as she remembered the gift she'd given him in return.

She'd let Scott dress, and then undress, her, and in the end, her fire engine red lipstick had left mouth shaped kisses on his body and a ring around his erection.

Jean's eyes found Scott's through the crowds. She traced her lower lip with her tongue, knowing his eyes followed the movement, and smiled when his jaw tightened.

She never noticed Logan storming from the room, or the broken window left behind.


	24. Falling with Style (Jean, Logan, Rogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** prompt: pajamas, falling with style, crumbs  
>  **Character(s):** Jean, Rogue, Logan  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Originally Posted:** Apr. 1st, 2004

**Breaking Up is Hard to Do**

No one else made something so clumsy look graceful. Jean once heard Rogue tease him about "falling with style." Logan had crossed his arms and grumbled at her, but a smile had teased the corner of his mouth, earning Logan another teasing remark.

The way he'd looked at Rogue, with attentiveness and adoration, had hallowed Jean's stomach. It was ridiculous, not only because Rogue was a minor, but because she was engaged.

Still, Jean spent Saturday evening alone, curled on the couch in her pajamas, crumbs in the folds, with a romance movie playing on TV and melting ice cream.

* * *

**Teasing**

"It's neat," Rogue said, smiling at him. Logan rolled his eyes.

"It's falling."

"No, it's not." Rogue paused, her eyes glittering. "It's falling with style."

Logan growled, crossing his arms over his chest. Rogue laughed and busied herself with brushing breakfast crumbs off the table. She stopped suddenly and turned to Logan.

"I should get you Wile E. Coyote pajamas. He fell with style too."

Logan's mouth dropped open, his eyes wide with horror.

"You wouldn't."

Rogue grinned. “You know you'd wear them."

"I would not!"

Rogue laughed again and opened her mouth--

"Good morning, Logan, Rogue."

"Good morning, Jean."


	25. Taking Care of Rogue (Logan/Rogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Part One: Challenge:** prompt: stocking, steam, spilled champagne  
>  **Part Two: Challenge:** prompt: surveillance, callous, midnight snack  
>  **Character(s):** Rogue/Logan  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Originally Posted:** Mar. 26th, 2004

**Part One**

"God," Rogue gasped, back arching, legs splaying further open. Logan's hand clutched at her stocking covered thigh, a growl rumbling through his chest as he used his tongue on her.

Spilled champagne discolored the carpet, and steam wafted from the shower that had been left running when he'd thrown her on the bed.

He hadn't meant to walk in on her undressing, but the sight of her, bent over to pick up something dropped, her body bare except for nearly sheer stockings, made him drop the champagne he'd brought and take care of the virginity she'd been whining about lately.

* * *

**Part Two**

"I'm hungry."

"So get something to eat."

"How can you be so callous?"

"I'm tired."

"It's your fault I'm hungry."

Logan shifted, a grin sliding over his lips, his eyes taking in her naked form. “It is, isn't?"

Rogue blushed, tugging up the sheet to cover herself. "Come on. I'm in the mood for a midnight snack."

"Hm...the kitchen counter does have merit," Logan mused. "And the table."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Sugar, I'm all for video tapes in our bedroom, but not in the kitchen."

"Oh," Logan said disappointedly. "Right. Surveillance. Wake me when you get back."

"Logan!"

"What?"


	26. The Pointy What?! (Rogue, Kitty)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** prompt: lost earring, concert tee-shirt, pointy  
>  **Character(s):** Rogue, Kitty  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **‘Verse:** Evolution  
>  **Originally Posted:** Mar. 26th, 2004

"Rogue! Are you ready?"

Kitty leaned through the door just as Rogue's concert tee-shirt covered her breasts. Rogue glowered at her.

"Haven't you ever heard of privacy?" she asked, turning her back on the younger girl. Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Hey! Is this yours?" Kitty held up a lost earring, looking expectantly at Rogue.

Rogue glanced back at her and shook her head. She gave herself a once over in the mirror and turned toward Kitty. "I’m ready."

Kitty's eyes went wide, her mouth dropping open as she caught site of the band on Rogue's shirt:

The Pointy Penises


	27. Changed (Rogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Change Me Challenge:** What if they weren't mutants?  
>  **Changed Challenge:** prompt: sea breeze, wet spot, sunburn  
>  **Character(s):** Rogue  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Originally Posted:** Mar. 24th, 2004

**Change Me**

_"Not a mutant?" Rogue’s hands trembled. "You can do that?"_

_He smiled, slow, languid. "I can."_

_Rogue’s eyes fluttered shut, her lips parting. Images flooded her mind:_

Touches. Kisses. Sex. Intimacy. Fearlessness. Shorts. Tank tops. Holding Hands. Swim suits. Playing in water. No gloves. No jacket. No pants. No scarves. Skirts. No pantyhose. No dreams. Freedom. No underwear. Naked. Brushing shoulders. Playing footsie. Sandals. No socks. Picnics with friends. Beach trips. Parties. Sundresses. Formal dresses. Her own mind. Her own personality. Babies. Children. Hugs. Casual contact.

Hope.

_Rogue gasped and opened her eyes, her legs giving out._

_"Please," she whispered._

* * *

**Changed**

She had a sunburn.

Rogue smiled with delight, stretching her arms out to stare at reddened skin. It hurt, but it was still wonderful. Being at the beach had been wonderful, the sea breeze against her bare arms had been wonderful, the sand against her feet, the wet spots left on her bikini by the surf- _everything_ had been wonderful.

Best of all, though, had been the arms that had wrapped around her, the naked torso that had been pressed against hers, the hot flesh that had been a sharp contrast to the cold water, the feeling of his touch.


	28. Try Me (Jean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** prompt: exhalation, resistance, itchy trigger finger  
>  **Character(s):** Jean  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Originally Posted:** Mar. 26th, 2004

The slight exhalation of held breath gave her away. Resistance increased against her back. She dug her heels in and shoved backwards. The door gave way, dumping her at the feet of several armed guards. She rolled to her feet quickly, but found herself face to face with the barrels of their guns.

"Don't move!"

She raised her hands in surrender.

"Okay."

A guard to her left shifted, his itchy trigger finger tightening slightly.

She smiled.

The guard fired. So did the rest. Bullets bounced off her projected shield. Red hair fluttered wildly around her head, and they were down.


	29. The Wrong Kind of Guilt (Jean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** suggested prompt: stolen kiss, a rosary, darkness  
>  **Character(s):** Jean  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Originally Posted:** Feb. 28th, 2004

She sees it in the mall, the only one hanging from a hook at the jewelry kiosk; it’s light-weight and cheap, made of glass. The beads are marble-colored—black with streaks of white.

Every time she closes her eyes, she sees black and remembers another darkness, one streaked with fumbling hands, harsh panting and low moans, the occasional stolen kiss.

She also remembers it’s not fair to Scott, so she leaves the rosary hanging and walks away. She knows she should be ashamed, but she’s not, and that knowledge is what makes her unable to meet Scott’s eyes any more.


	30. Valentine's Day (Rogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** suggested prompt: parking ticket, roses, perfume  
>  **Character(s):** Rogue  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Originally Posted:** Feb. 28th, 2004

Vases of red roses covered nearly every surface in their room. Her favorite perfume was wrapped with pale pink paper and decorated with a superfluous red and white bow. Candles were set up around the bed. He’d replaced the usual cotton sheets with dark red silk ones. He’d changed from his usual jeans and t-shirt into slacks and a button down.

Now, he waited.

Rogue flew into the room three hours later, hair flying wild, paper fluttering in her hand. She didn’t notice anything as she waved the paper in his face, hissing angrily, “I got a fucking parking ticket.”


	31. Nothing Really Changes (Rogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** suggested prompt: chipped fingernail, deluge, oversized sweater  
>  **Character(s):** Rogue  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **'Verse:** Evolution  
>  **Originally Posted:** Feb. 28th, 2004

Rogue picked at a chipped fingernail, flaking off bits of black nail polish. She was bored, the deluge of water outside keeping her in, curled up on the couch, and ready to cause some damage. Logan had chased her out of the Danger Room, all Kitty did was talk about her date, and Scott and Jean had passed the nervous stage and gone deep into the can’t-keep-our-hands-off-each-other stage.

So, she was left to her own devices with no distractions and an oversized sweater to keep her company. Sometimes the only difference between here and with the Brotherhood was clean accommodations.


	32. Returned (Rogue (Logan))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** suggested prompt: dirty laundry, broken mirror, cigar  
>  **Character(s):** Rogue (Logan)  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Originally Posted:** Feb. 28th, 2004

Dirty laundry and glass from a broken mirror littered the floor of Logan’s room. Rogue stepped over them. He’d asked for blue jeans and a shirt, anything to get out of the hated hospital robes he was stuck in. Jean wouldn’t let him out of the infirmary, but had agreed to let him wear clothes. Logan’s grumbling was expected. They hadn’t expected him to do so well, but he’d been in the lab for just a few days. Rogue was only relief at the moment, and her gratitude at having him back let her slip a cigar into a pocket.


	33. Imagine (Logan (Jean))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** suggested prompt: ice cube, parted lips, smell of grass  
>  **Character(s):** Logan (Jean)  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Originally Posted:** Feb. 28th, 2004

He missed her, missed the brightness of her hair, the sweetness of her scent, the movement of her body, missed simply the presence of her.

So, Logan closed his eyes and imagined her with him. Imagined something domestic—a picnic—where she lay on her back with closed eyes and parted lips. He imagined the smell of grass twisting with her scent. He imagined teasing her—imagined taking an ice cube and running it across her lips making her smile, imagined leaning down and tasting that smile.

He imagined a world where red didn’t haunt him, where it never had.


	34. Good-bye (Logan, Rogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** suggested prompt: pearls, lit cigarette, open window  
>  **Character(s):** Logan, Rogue  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Originally Posted:** Feb. 27th, 2004

Rogue twists her mother’s pearls through her fingers, sitting on the sill of her open window. Wind pulls her hair back in waves of white and brown. Logan leans against the wall next to her. He chews on a cigar and watches her.

She’s been quiet since they came with a note from a lawyer. An apology from her mother had been tucked inside the box.

She sighs and lowers the necklace to her lap. Logan pulls something from his pocket and holds it to his cigar. He proffers it, and Rogue takes the lit cigarette without looking at him.


	35. Dreaming New (Logan (Rogue))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Sometimes all you have are your dreams  
>  **Character(s):** Logan (Rogue)  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Originally Posted:** Jan. 27th, 2004

Sometimes all you have are your dreams, and for fifteen years, they were all Logan knew. He sleepwalked through his days, counting the hours before he would return to the familiar. He didn’t know anything else and didn’t know there could be something else.

It took a girl with no dreams to show him. The thing in him that dreamt woke, and it found it liked reality.

He didn’t know what to do when she began to dream: of friends, of family, of a future. He didn’t want to lose her though, so he began to dream too- her dreams.


	36. Touching without Touching (Logan (Rogue))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** gifts we give and receive (in a subtle way)  
>  **Character(s):** Logan (Rogue)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Originally Posted:** Dec. 26th, 2003

It was a secret he guarded jealously, one of the only ones he took pleasure in despite the shame that tainted the knowledge that he had passed on that particular trait to her during one of the many times he had touched her to heal her.

While he was only wary of having the other X-Men know that sometimes it wasn't only sweat he washed off his body after a fight, he cradled to his heart the knowledge that the times Rogue sat in the jet, smelling sated and satisfied after a mission, he was touching her without touching her.


End file.
